Omnitrix Upgrades Part 2
Bla bla bla, bla bla bla. Shadow Blazin snores. You read the next couple of-*snores* Plot Feedback wakes up, noticing he's on the actual Bellwood Bridge, but notices a car is about to hit Feedback. (Feedback): What does this alien do? (Omnitrix): Feedback has the power to absorb energy, blast out energy, has enchanced strength, enchanced agility, enchanced speed, and can also jump high, giving it an advantage to twirl in the air and avoid attacks. (Feedback): I could maybe do some twirling! Feedback stands back up, and charges at the car.The car turns to the left, while Feedback is at the left. (Driver): HEY YOU!LEMME' TELL YOU SOMETHIN'! Feedback ignores the driver, and twirls in the air, at the right side of the car. (Feedback): You've almost killed me you twerp! Feedback runs over to his Grandpa's RV.Feedback turns back into Aero.Aero slowly grabs Grandpa Flinn's plumber badge, locating Malware. (Aero): Really?In an alley?Which is on the same street as my neighberhood?Which isn't in my neighberhood but is in London?Okay, now I'll need to go Xlr8! Aero slaps the Omnitrix, transforming himself into Heatblast. (Heatblast): I said Xlr8!Don't you know anything? (Omnitrix): The plumber badge connects to the Omnitrix, and also it's Azmuth speaking!Don't slap the Omnitrix, just lightly tap it! (Heatblast): Yea, I sorta knew to lightly tap it..But not lightly. (Azmuth): Well, meet Malware right at London! Heatblast starts flying up in the air, and heads straight over to London. Meanwhile after 2 hours at London.. (Malware): Haha!Now Aero can't find us!Now tell me how to get the Omnitrix, (Azmuth): Never!You couldn't handle it! A dark shadowy figure is behind Malware, kicking Malware's foot until he trips. (Aerial): It's em'!I caught em'! (Aero): Thanks again Aerial for finding them! (Aerial): Is it true ya can transform into aliens, and ya have magic? Malware eyebeams Aerial into a garbage can, and throws Aero into an amusement park 5 yards away. (Aero): Transform me into something before I fall to my death! Aero lightly taps the Omnitrix for once, transforming him into what he has selected, Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): It works actually!Now I can defeat Malware! (Malware): You think you can defeat me? (Stinkfly): I know I can beat yea up!Never tell a lie also! (Malware): What do you mean don't tell a lie? Aerial flies behind Malware, and sneaks Azmuth into his pocket.Suddenly, Malware looks behind himself and Stinkfly stings Malware's face.Aerial kicks Malware's stomach, throwing him into the ground. (Stinkfly): The Omnitrix..It's doing something unusual!It's..Upgrading.. Stinkfly turns back into Aero, who's flying in the air. (Aero): It's giving more data and powers that were cut off short, and the aliens are finally at their full strength.. (Azmuth): Aero..I'll give you an upgraded Omnimatrix the next time you have a birthday. (Aero): So once I'm twelve?Cool then! Malware eyebeams Azmuth and Aerial, forcing them to fling into an airplane.Aero flies over to Aerial and Azmuth, and stop them from hitting the airplane.Malware shoots out a fire beam at the airplane, forcing Aero to save the people inside of it. (Aero): Aerial, you go try and defeat Malware, Azmuth, you tell us what to do in order to save the day, while I save those people! Aero transforms into Fourarms, and throws the airplane at Malware at a slow speed.Fourarms then throws all of the people out of the airplane onto his back, falling right above a waterfall. (Fourarms): Today is your lucky day! Aerial kicks Malware's face and throws a garbage can at Malware's face.Then Aerial absorbs the metal of the airplane, and throws the airplane at Malware, throwing Malware into space. (Azmuth): Malware was made special, he couldn't breathe in space though..Which is why Fourarms should go into his alien called, "Feedback". Fourarms transforms back into Feedback, and blasts the hugest electrical energy blast at Malware, destroying him whole. (Feedback): I've saved the world..Malware will come back though..But it's the best we could do!And I told him, "I know I can beat yea up!", which came true! Trivia *''Aerial'' is revealed to be Aero's best friend forever. Aliens *Feedback (x2) *Heatblast (Accidental transformation;Selected alien was Xlr8) *Fourarms Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess